Spider-Man and X-Factor Shadowgames Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Shadowclash | Writer1_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler1_1 = Pat Broderick | Inker1_1 = Bruce Patterson | Inker1_2 = Sam DeLaRosa | Inker1_3 = Keith Williams | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man finds himself caught in the middle of a battle between X-Factor and the covert government group called Shadowforce.The narrative of this story states that this story takes place prior to . Chronologically speaking, this story occurs after . The reason why this is mentioned is that this story was published after X-Factor #100 was issued. In that story, the Multiple Man appeared to die of the Legacy Virus. Spider-Man doesn't have time for this because he has to go after Shadowforce's Mirrorshade as the maniac is making his way back to Manhattan to kill Flash Thompson after picking up one of Spider-Man's stray thoughts. When Spider-Man explains the situation, the members of X-Factor agree to hold back the rest of Shadowforce so wall-crawler can go after their errant member. With this is Spider-Man heads out even though he doesn't feel very good about leaving X-Factor to deal with Shadowforce alone.Spider-Man mentions how X-Factor has a bad reputation recently. At the time of this story, the group's credibility was being undermined by Senator Steven Shaffran, a pawn of Mister Sinister as seen in - . As Spider-Man leaves the scene, General Sharpe is informed that Spider-Man is leaving with a copy of their secret files. He orders Shadowforce to ignore X-Factor and go after Spider-Man. Shadowforce manages to execute a maneuver that allows them to escape X-Factor. As the team of mutants recovers from the battle, they are confronted by the General. He tries to pull rank, by ordering X-Factor to cease any further action in this matter. Havok is furious over these orders and tells his team to hit the road. By this time, Spider-Man has managed to catch up to Mirrorshade. Unfortunately, stopping him is more difficult than he thought. After getting cold-cocked by Mirrorshade, Spider-Man is unable to prevent him from getting away. Although there are no buildings to swing from, Spider-Man at least managed to tag his foe with a spider-tracer. Spider-Man follows the signal to Union Station where he manages to catch the next train back to New York City. Stealing a trench coat, Spider-Man takes off his mask and covers his costume so he can search for Mirrorshade in secret as the rest of Shadowforce has arrived on the train. Meanwhile, the members of X-Factor are heading back to New York City themselves, as they know that's where Spider-Man is going. At that same moment, General Sharpe learns that the Daily Bugle has published a front-page story about his covert operations. He assures his subordinates that he will handle this situation. Back aboard the train to New York City, Peter decides to buy himself some time. He borrows another passenger's cell phone and tries to call Flash. Unfortuantely, he gets Flash's voice mail, forcing him to leave him a message telling Thompson to meet him at the old Coffee Bean used to be. Finishing his call, Peter recalls how he failed to save his Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy, but he vows not to failing Flash.Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar in while Gwen Stacy was murdered by the Green Goblin in . By this time, the Shadowforce member known as Firefight becomes impatation and begins opening fire in order to draw out Spider-Man. This ploy works, forcing Spider-Man to lure Shadowforce up on the top of the train. In order to prevent the other passengers from getting hurt, Spider-Man unattaches the other passenger cars and then tosses the conductor onto a web cussion. With all the innocent people away, Spider-Man is ready to face Shadowforce. However, he doesn't have to fight them alone as X-Factor has arrived on the scene as well. The situation suddenly changes when they get too out of range of the devices that keep Shadowforce in check. Finally free of the government's control, the group disables X-Factor's ship and separates the last passenger car from the engine, leaving X-Facotr and Spider-Man stranded while Shadowforce escapes on the train. Meanwhile, Mirrorshade has arrived in Manhattan and located Flash Thompson at the Boy's Club that he works at. Sighting his target, Mirrorshade prepares to kill Flash Thompson. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}